Hold On
by Little Toaster
Summary: Songfic. If you love someone, and they break your heart, don’t give up on love, have faith, restart. Blaise is willing to help Hermione do just that.


_Author:_ Little Toaster  
_Title:_ Hold On  
_Summery:_ Songfic. If you love someone, and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith, restart. Blaise is willing to help Hermione do just that.  
_Pairing:_ Blaise & Hermione  
_Song:_ Hold on-Jonas Brothers  
_Warnings:_ None  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything but the initial plot. Song and characters/setting are property of Jonas Brothers and J.K. Rowing.

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

Hermione walked through the empty halls. Tears were streaming down her face. She tripped up the stairs and found herself in another empty corridor. It was a ghost school.

She couldn't take it any more. She dropped to her knees and pounded the ground, screaming and crying for her broken heart.

"Just SHUT UP!" She bellowed into the silence.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Hermione's eyes were red and the skin around them was puffy. Her wet cheeks glistened in the candle light, and her hair matted her face. The silence was deafening.

_One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live_

"What's wrong?" The voice was so quiet, she almost didn't hear it. She looked around in the dim light, searching for her savior. When her eye's rested upon Blaise Zabini, she cried harder.

Blaise walked briskly toward her. He sat himself next to Hermione on the ground, and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder, ruining his shirt, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. She was broken and needed fixing, and he was here to help her.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Blaise waited until she had cried herself dry, then once more asked her what was wrong. Hermione stuttered, her tongue tripping over her words as they all tried to escape her mouth at once.

Finally she found the one word that would describe everything

"Draco."

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Blaise nodded in realization. His friend had been skulking around the Slytherin common room, muttering that he had screwed up royally. Draco and Hermione had been dating for over a year, and it was clear that they were head over heals for each other.

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

Unfortunately, Draco had partied too hard the night Slytherin beat Gryffindor in quidditch. One drink too many had resulted in rash actions, namely, kissing Pansy, and having Hermione walk in on them.

Unknown to either, Blaise had secretly harbored a crush on Hermione. The crush grew as he got to know her better. So now he sat, his love in tears in his arms, a broken heart in her chest.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

"You know, if someone breaks your heart, don't give up on love, have faith, restart," Blaise muttered under his breath.

Hermione looked up at him, and Blaise adverted his eyes. He was afraid she would discover the hidden emotions there. Goosebumps formed on his arms when a cool hand gripped his cheek and turned his head to face hers. Hermione tilted her head ever so slightly, and kissed him. It was sweet, tender, and to short for Blaise's liking.

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on_

Hermione pulled back and looked up at Blaise, as if judging his reaction. Blaise flashed a small, crooked smile, and asked her a question for reassurance.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

"I don't want to be a rebound. Don't do this to me if I'm just your rebound from Draco," He whispered.

Hermione smiled sadly and replied. "I've loved you for some time now…" She didn't have time to finish, because Blaise placed his lips on hers, and that was all that mattered.

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_


End file.
